unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jodie Bordeaux
Real Names: Jodie Lynn Bordeaux and Jordan Shay Bordeaux, unborn daughter Nicknames: Jodi Location: Powhattan, Kansas Date: November 21, 1997 Case Details: Thirty-eight-year-old Jodie Bordeaux and her husband, Shawn, lived in a small farmhouse on the Kickapoo Indian reservation in Powhattan, Kansas. They worked for the Golden Eagle, an Indian casino, which was the first on the reservation. Shawn, who was part Lakota Indian, and Jodie were part of the management team hired to run the casino, although the Kickapoo Tribal Council made the final decisions. During this time, they were trying to start a family. After several miscarriages and meeting with a fertility expert, their dreams had come true: Jodie was pregnant with a baby girl. Everything seemed to be going Jodie's way; not only did she have a great marriage and was soon having a daughter, she was also promoted to staff supervisor of the slot machine department. As part of her job, she had to oversee each of the employees' performances. She also had to file reports about their behavior. If they didn't improve, they were brought before the council and put on probation. One of the employees was often tardy, had a bad attitude, and disliked Jodie's high position in the casino. He accused her of fabricating excuses to get out of work. After a meeting with the council, he was reprimanded and put on probation. However, the problems persisted and he was eventually fired. A few weeks later, he filed a grievance against Jodie, claiming that she had been late for work for a week. Shawn claimed that she was so because she was visiting a fertility doctor. However, she made up the time later in the day. Despite this, she was fired as a result of the grievance. For the next month, Jodie petitioned to get her job back. During one meeting, the council members agreed that they would consider giving it back to her. Soon after, she began receiving disturbing anonymous phone calls. Then, on the night of November 21, 1997, she and Shawn heard strange noises outside along with their dog barking at an unknown presence. Shawn followed it outside to the back porch. Suddenly, an unknown assailant wielding a high-powered rifle began shooting into their house. One of the bullets hid Jodie in the head. Shawn realized that she was dead, but he called 911 in order to save their unborn daughter. Tragically, she too died soon after. Despite an exhaustive investigation, their killer has not been identified and no arrests have been made. State attorney Kevin Hill is assigned to this case. He believes that multiple individuals were involved. He has identified several possible suspects who knew Jodie. He believes that her murder was related to her job. However, there are several roadblocks preventing this case from being solved. According to a reporter working on it, there is not much trust between Indian people and non-Indian law enforcement. Also, there is the possibility that witnesses fear retribution if they come forward. Since Jodie's murder, Shawn has left Kansas. He and her family hope that somebody will come forward to solve this brutal case. A $5,000 reward is being offered in it. Suspects: Shawn was ruled out as a suspect in Jodie's murder. The employee that was angered at Jodie is one too. It is believed that others may have helped him commit her murder. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 20, 2001 episode. Several witnesses were reluctant to be interviewed for the broadcast after they received threats. Results: Unsolved. Authorities have identified three prime suspects in Jodie's murder. They believe that alcohol was a factor in it. They believe that others have information about the suspects, but are afraid to come forward. Without the witnesses' cooperation, the killer(s) remain at large. Links: * Jodie Bordeaux on Unsolved.com * Jodie Bordeaux on Kansas Most Wanted * KBI also seeking information in November slaying of pregnant woman * Governor Bill Graves offers $5000 reward * After three years, still no justice for Jodie * HINU students reenact murder for TV * [http://old.cjonline.com/stories/063001/kan_ksbriefs.shtml#.VTU8lyFViko Unsolved Mysteries to air local case] * TV show to feature Brown County case * [https://indiancountrymedianetwork.com/news/unsolved-mysteries-explores-kickapoo-double-murder/ Unsolved Mysteries explores Kickapoo double murder] * Family of unsolved homicide victim wants justice * Jodie Bordeaux on Find a Grave ---- Category:Kansas Category:1997 Category:Murder Category:Harassment Category:Unsolved